


Hold Me Close

by AishiCc



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Olivary, One Shot, Slash, flarrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Our boys have a talk after a metahuman is very mean to poor Barry.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Hold Me Close

Normally I do a One Shot to enter a Fandom but not this time. The two fics have bnothing in common though if you like my style I would hope you would read both. This has likely been done to death but sometimes that is the best way to get into something new.

**WarNinGs** : One Shot, Olivarry, Flarrow, Is it considered Iris bashing if she just yells at Barry? A little blood, Hurt/Comfort, A bit of angst, Caitlin is like the only other person really in this for more then a scene.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Hold me now, whoa  
Warm my heart  
Stay with me  
Let loving start_.”

The chorus of 'Hold Me Now' by the Thompson Twins

~~**Hold me now Warm my heart Stay with me** ~~

Barry panted glancing down at his left leg and the trio of spines sticking out of his red clad leg, the small spots of blood barely noticeable. Shaking his head to try and clear it faster as if that would help his supercharged metabolism at all but it was just what humans did. Frantic garbled voices rang in his ears knowing they were the voices of his friends but he could not focus on one let alone all of them. Closing his eyes for a moment he tried once again to focus, he was not safe he knew that. Sensing danger he jerked to his right crying out when a spine hit his ankle and his hands barley kept his face from scraping off the rough surface of the road below them. A cold hard voice drew his pain and poison laced attention from darkness. A female scream of rage and pain was barely heard as he focused on green, he knew that shade. A wall of rich dark green now separated him from the metahuman who had been hurting him and he felt safer already. Since teaming up with the Arrow he associated green with safety, protection, scary but still sexy barely contained rage. Pushing himself up to his knees he reach back and pulled the spine from his ankle biting back a cry, Oliver had warned him ankle injuries really hurt.

Sitting on his heals he felt pain starting to clear his head far more effectively then simply shaking it, pretty sure Oliver had mentioned that too. A cry followed by a thud drew his attention and he noted a tranquiler arrow stuck in his former opponent’s chest Oliver still standing tall on his feet between them. Starting to get to his feet he groaned deciding he did not enjoy being poisoned at all. When green moved he turned catching the Arrow as he crumpled unsure what had happened for a moment. Looking down he noted a spine stuck in his left gauntlet, likely used to block a hit for him since there were no other spines sticking out of rich green or tears indicating graces. Shifting his hold he pressed his gloved fingers to Oliver's throat watching his slightly parted lips for any signs of pain or distress. Straightening he shifted his hold so Oliver was resting more comfortably against him. Fingers clenching around the grip of the other's bow as he glared at the blue haired metahuman. Turning from her he headed back to S.T.A.R. labs knowing Caitlin would take good care of Oliver while he locked the newest evil metahuman away until they could remove her powers and she could officially stand trial for what she has done.

~~**Hold me now Warm my heart Stay with me** ~~

Catlin frowned as Cisco kept yelling at Barry to get up and get out of there, the hero did not seem to be able to hear them. Leaving Cisco to try and snap Barry out of it she watched the satellite footage on one screen his suit cam on another. The metahuman aimed her spined arm cutting the air, Catlin held her breath letting it out when Barry jerked to the right the last spine sticking his ankle rather then a row stuck in him once again. Raising her regrown left arm a growled order to leave the hurt hero alone drew the woman’s attention as she struck at the voice Caitlin knew. The Arrow dropped down shooting her in her right shoulder even as he straightened from his crouched landing. Barry smiled a bit at Oliver's back as the archer kept an arrow trained on the metahuman, eyes narrowed in such a way Caitlin was sure would have meant death before the name change. Completely understanding Oliver's anger with the women she absently wondered why he was there, she could not recall Barry mentioning anything. When Barry bit back a cry the Arrow turned slightly, shifting while firing when the blue haired women attack again her aim poor now that she was forced using her left arm. Drawing another arrow he struck dropping the metahuman with a nonlethal hit to her heart, unsure how he knew which arrow he was grabbing since he never looked.

Absently deciding to ask him when she got a chance she watched Barry start to get up, the venom was not lethal as long as Barry was able to recover a bit in between hits. When the Arrow fell into Flash's arms she blinked he had not appeared to have been hit. Barry found the spine in Oliver's left arm and she frowned, he must have been hit when Barry distracted him for a moment. Watching Barry check Oliver before taking the heavier male in his arms she bit her lip, she did not like how worried Barry looked. Moving from her screens she headed for the medical lab since that where Barry would be headed, even if slower then normal. “Cisco stay here and make sure she stays out!”

~~**Hold me now Warm my heart Stay with me** ~~

Barry laid Oliver down gently on the cold table, allowing his hand to linger under the other's hooded head. Heels alerted him to Caitlin entering the room, help was there now. Caitlin moved up to the bed glancing down at the still form of the Arrow, his breathing starting to become labored thankfully now that he was safely in her care. Eyeing the spine she frowned, blinking when Barry pulled it out without ceremony before setting it down on the tray of tools glaring at it. Letting it go she slipped the glove off pleased there was no second hole. Setting it down she saw a blur and when she turned she saw Barry had unzipped the jacket giving her access to Oliver's injured arm. “Ah, thank you.” Remembering Barry had treated Oliver and that was how he had learned who the Arrow was, which Oliver had not taken well. She could not say she blamed Oliver for being annoyed about the entire situation but it did not surprise her Barry had won him over, it was hard to stay mad at Barry.

Ignoring the fidgeting hero the doctor took the spine and cut off the tip before inserting a needle and drawing out a sample of the venom. Injecting it into a test tube she placed in into the proper machine to analyze it. Moving back to the bed she took a sample of Oliver's blood to test as well. Leaving her machines to do their work she moved to physically check on Oliver, he was not getting worst quickly. Barry had reacted a bit slowly as well so it was unlikely he would suddenly crash on them. Unzipping the dark jacket she pulled it open blinking at the scars she had heard of but had never really seen. While not an expert in scars she was a medical doctor, who worked with heroes and so had a bit more insight into their injuries. A bullet wound under his left collarbone made logical sense, criminals did so enjoy shooting at things. Slashes also made sense, though the impressive one below his left pectoral muscle made her wince subconsciously. Making a note of the placement and type she bit her lip wondering what Barry would look like without his healing factor.

Moving away from the scared man she headed for her collection of medication selecting a general anti-venom she readied a shot. Oliver may have the will and stamina to survive various gouges, stabs, and shots but will alone could not pull one through everything. Injecting the medication she sighed softly, Oliver should be all right now since he had only been hit once. Setting the syringe down she reached for her cleaning supplies pausing when Barry stopped her, “Barry?”

“Let me, I know how to clean a wound?” Barry wanted to help and this he could do.

Caitlin nodded moving away, “Go bring in the metahuman and then he is all yours.” Shaking her head at the whoosh she looked down at Oliver, his breathing had evened out. Reaching down she removed the mask, setting it down on the table near her tool tray. Barry had been so proud of it once it was done and it was sweet Oliver wore it every time he went out since he received it. Reaching out she cupped the man's cheek, “Thank you for looking after him he is dear to all of us here I-we would hate to lose him too.” Leaning down she kissed his brow smiling when he sighed softly, “He would have liked you.”

~~**Hold me now Warm my heart Stay with me** ~~

“So what's her name?” Iris asked sitting down at the table across from Barry.

Barry looked up from his phone blinking, “Her who?” The only new women in his life were Catlin and Felicity and he was pretty sure they were not who Iris meant.

Iris sighed dramatically, “Seriously Bare it is _me_ you are talking to.”

“Yeah well I still don't know what _we're_ talking about,” Barry was used to Iris confusing him but he normally caught on after a minuet or two.

“What we are talking about is that lovey-dovey smile you had all over your face,” Iris teased, chin resting in her hands as he blinked. Giggling at his blush she just couldn't help it, “Now out with it.”

Barry shook his head, “I'm not in love with some secret girl Iris.”

“Well I know Caitlin is just a friend, and that's great since you need more female friends, and Felicity didn't work out so...” She knew he did not have the free time to go out and make a ton of friends even if he was so bighearted he should make the time.

Barry finished his coffee frowning, she barely knew either of them even if she was right about them both being good for him. “So nothing, you know all my friends Iris.” She did not know John but he was not sure if the large man considered him a friend, an ally sure but maybe not a friend. Oliver had been slow to warm to him but that was the norm now, and he was not sure the old Oliver had been any more open really.

Iris folded her arms on the table, expression screaming unconvinced, “You won't get off that easily Allen.”

Barry crossed his arms schooling his face into a frown he was sure Oliver would have been proud of, “I'm not crushing on some mystery girl Iris, and even if I was how is it any of your business?”

“I'm your sister so she has to meet my standards,” Iris answered starting to get annoyed with Barry's cold shoulder.

“The only standards anyone I want to date have to meet are my own,” Barry countered not caring if she was joking or not. “I don't need you choosing who can be in my life let alone who can or can't love me back.” Getting to his feet he tossed a few bills on the table for his waitress, he had been nibbling on a bakery's worth pastries it felt like this morning. His phone beeped and he glanced down before answering, “Yeah Cisco I'm free what's up? Yeah? Thanks, see you soon man.” Walking away he did not care if Iria followed him or not he had a metahuman to deal with and he would rather do that before Oliver called him to let him know he was in town.

~~**Hold me now Warm my heart Stay with me** ~~

Oliver opened his eyes slowly, slightly aching head and tight chest chest reminding him he had recently had some sort of venom in his system. The lab was vaguely familiar but he knew he was somewhere in S.T.A.R.S. if not the exact room or even floor. He remembered the fight, some blue haired moody bitch who liked to fling spines like some did blades. Since he was where he was he felt safe in assuming Barry had seen her safely to her new home while Dr. Snow saw to him. Propping himself up on his elbows he froze when he heard a murmured protest. Barry was sleeping with his cheek resting on his arm, that was new. Titling his head he studied the top of Barry's head since the other's face was facing away from him. Barry had been hit more then once but seemed to be recovering between each attack, he envied that healing factor that was for sure. Lips brushing his arm snapped him out of his absent thoughts as Barry raised his head before turning and blinking up at him, “Hey.”

Barry blinked mind foggy with sleep now rather then pain and nasty chemicals and such. Oliver was propped up on his elbows, head titled, expression calm and alert, “Oliver you...you feel okay?” His voice was a bit horse due to his dry mouth and throat, Oliver's had sounded fine to him.

Oliver nodded as he reached for the cup of water waiting on a nearby table, typical for hospital visits. Holding it out to Barry he nodded indicating the younger man should take it, he sounded awful. “Head hurts a little and my chest is a little tight, nothing abnormal, you?”

Barry accepted the cup after Oliver nodded clearly insistent, gulping some water down did make him feel better. “Leg hurts, kinda stiff, and my head too.” Drinking some more he watched Oliver slowly sit up the rest of the way, glancing down at his bandaged wound. “Did I do a good job?”

“You?” Oliver asked looking up, when Barry looked down shyly he smiled at how cute he looked, “Yes and thank you.”

Barry jerked up at the thank you wincing at his throbbing head, noting Oliver's apologetic look he smiled, “My bad and you're welcome. You only got hurt because of me.” Oliver's suit looked even darker then normal against the white sheet of the hospital bed, he did not want to think about what his red suit had to look like.

“Barry we all make mistakes and other people pay for them. We are both just fine, and she is locked up, so call it a win huh?” Oliver hit the controls to prop up the bed so he could sit up more comfortably, he was in no hurry to run off.

Barry shook his head as he handed the cup back to Oliver, the archer sure was taking his mistake well. “No, I let Iris distract me and I shouldn't have.” It was sweet, uncharacteristically even, for Oliver to give him such an easy out but Barry knew he had to own up to his mistake. Oliver told him time and time again people in their line of work had to focus, had to keep their minds in the now or people died.

Oliver downed what water was left before setting the cup aside, “She wasn't there Barry...was she?” True he had not seen her but Barry could have chased her away before the serious fighting had started.

“No she wasn't, might have shown up near the end but who knows?” Barry was touched Oliver had glanced around to see if his friend may have been in the line of fire even if just a quick sweep. “We had a fight right before the call came in.”

Oliver sighed a knowing sigh as he leaned back, “Been there. So what did she claim you did now?” When a woman in his life called him out on something he was normally guilty, even if he might disagree to how and how important it was. Barry was not an ex-playboy, nor was he an emotionally closed off ex-coldblooded murdering anything.

“She is convinced I am crushing on some mystery girl and wouldn't believe me when I told her otherwise. She also seems to think she has a say in who is worthy to date me.” Barry snorted, she got mad if he tried to protect her so why did she think she could do the same to him and he would just let her?

Oliver frowned thoughtfully for a moment, “You don't think I would have chased Roy away if he was a threat to Thea?”

“That different,” Barry protested wishing his head did not hurt. “Roy could have been a real threat to her, Mirakuru aside. She won't let me play big brother without lip so why can she?” As he understood it Roy had been frustrated, angry, and undisciplined before Oliver recruited him to Team Arrow. His team may think Oliver was a hothead, he had been a murder even if he was not actively killing now, but Oliver was cold calculated rage not like Roy had been. Someone with Oliver's skill blindly lashing out in rage and pain was a scary thought.

“Double standards Barry,” Oliver answered thinking back on the many fights he had had with Thea over the years. He had always been protective of the few he cared for, it was a part of him and always would be no mater how many others he had taken from him or traded away.

Barry sighed softly, Oliver had a little sister so he likely had that fight more then once. Oliver had lost so many people it made sense he tried to protect those he had left from every and any thing he could. “I know I shouldn't be mad at her because I am keeping secrets from her but...”

“But?” Oliver prompted, he was not really all that good with relationship advice beyond don't do this even rich as fuck hot guys can't get away with it for long. That major flaw aside Barry needed to talk and if he could help his friend not make some of the same mistakes he had then he owed it to Barry to listen and try.

“But,” Barry started before sighing, “I don't know, it just feels wrong to tell her who I like before I tell them...That makes sense right?”

“I'm not the best to ask about long term relationships but yeah, it does,” Oliver half joked, the Lance sisters where the only two women he had slept with that still wanted anything to do with him and Laurel had not started out that way. “I take it you do have someone in mind?”

Barry gave Oliver a little smile, he knew all about his playboy past, a life that had to feel so alien to Oliver now. When he took the perfectly logical next step he bit his lip, he did not have the experience with relationships Oliver did. The green clad man was leaning back casually, alert eyes curious, arms loosely crossed. “There is someone I recently figured out I like yeah.”

“People can sneak up on you Barry, no matter how hard you try to keep them at arms length.” Oliver had never set out to form a team, to become a mentor for a single fighter let alone a hero from another city and a little brother in his own. Strange at it all seemed sometimes he was happy to not be all alone with his pain, fear, and rage.

“You mean Felicity and Digs then Roy don't you?” Barry smiled when Oliver looked up, “I know you wanted to do it solo...I'm glad you don't have to.” Oliver had only his skills and impressively stubborn force of will to see him through fights without backup, he had seen the scars added since his first visit to the Arrow Cave. He could only hope he could remain that committed to the good fight as it was called so often, they both carried scars no one could see even if Oliver had him beat there too.

“Don't tell anyone but so am I, most of the time,” Oliver still tried to fight some battles alone, some fights were only worth risking his own life to fight. If he failed the others would continue, they were all too far in it now to just walk away. He just wished he didn't sometimes feel like a band-aid, it made the long nights feel all the longer.

Barry chuckled at that, it felt good that Oliver felt he could relax around him, that he mattered to him. “Would rather not get shot in the back again.”

“You need let that go Barry,” Oliver teased back, he had made his point and the hero was learning. It was hardly his fault those lab coats he worked for focused on his speed above his other skill sets, everyone had to start somewhere.

“Hey can I ask you something kinda personal, not about the island promise?” Barry added quickly hands up. Felicity had given him a short list of taboo topics, tells, etc that had helped him not needlessly trigger Oliver's introvert trendiness.

Oliver eyed the red clad hero for a moment before nodding, Barry meant well if nothing else, “I might not answer but sure.”

“You and Felicity aren't a thing right?” Barry watched vibrant blue widen in surprise, clearly he had not gone where Oliver expected him to go. Ducking his eyes shyly he nibbled on his lip, “I mean you guys care about each other but not like a romantic couple kinda way.”

Blinking Oliver frowned focusing on blunt human teen digging into soft reddening lip, it was amzing how far Barry could throw him without even trying. “She decided she didn't want me in that way.” Barry looked back up vibrant green wide. “Slade went after every women in my life, others will as well at some point. Sara was well trained and disciplined same as me and that didn't save her life in the end.”

Barry nodded absently, Sara the perfect partner for Oliver's new life, “That was part of the not gettign the girl part huh?”

Oliver sighed softly eyes closing, “Not going to lie to you Barry everyone close to you has a target on their backs. Maybe not today, maybe not even tomorrow but someone will learn who you are and come at you through them.”

“I know, I've had to live with worrying about Joe for years, and now Iris chasing heroes and metas.” Barry sighed softly, looking up he smiled at Oliver who still had his head bowed as if he was dozing. Scooting closer he caught a brow rise as if to remind Barry he was awake still, it was kind of cute. “So you think only someone fully aware of the risks is even worth trying to date?”

“Date, get lost in after almost dying for the latest time, it gets complicated and blurred really,” Oliver answered, turning his face slightly away from Barry's voice. Sara had not been the best habit to fall back into but they both needed some human connection no one else was able to give. Losing her had made it all to easy to agree with Felicity’s decision to remain as friends, who happened to partake the flirty banter.

Barry swallowed, that was not something he had a lot of experience with but Oliver cheated Death often enough he would know. He would happy to take Sara's place, to give Oliver whatever he needed to take from him asking for nothing but him staying alive. Reaching out he lifted Oliver's chin, noticing how long his paler lashes were up close. “You are complicated Oliver, you always have been.” He was sure of that, even back before the island he was sure Oliver had still had the spark of who had become a hero who would never turn away from those in need. The same spark he was nurturing, Oliver simply tried to deny he had it. Lips curved into a hint of a smile at that and Barry smiled at his small win, “You should do that more often.”

“Agree with you?” Oliver ventured tilting his head, Barry was rather insightful if not a bit prone to moments of genius. It was endearing how excitable he could become, it was good the hero could still smile so easily.

“Smile,” Barry answered, grinning when Oliver blinked at him, “I do like your answer though.”

“I bet you do,” Oliver cooed smirking, the guy really was a male Felicity sometimes, it was not wonder the pair had become fast friends.

“mmm,” Barry hummed softly still grinning before darting forward pressing his grin into Oliver's smirk at human speed. He could feel Oliver freeze after the fact, Barry was not the kind of person to attack another out of no where. A little worried Oliver was going to send him rolling head over heals the speedster started to pull away. He had gotten carried away Oliver would understand, he was excitable they both knew it. Drawling in a breath to begin saying whatever he needed to say to fix things he froze when Oliver leaned forward, hands resting gently on his shoulders. Closing his eyes he allowed Oliver to pull him close, a kiss no mater how intense would not affect their injured arm or legs. Sighing softly he half opened his eyes, “Worried I didn't like you back?”

Oliver huffed, “Before the island I was a jerk now I'm a damaged jerk.”

Barry nodded as he reached up and stroked Oliver's cheek, “Maybe but you aren't always...not to me.”

“Would you even care if I was?” Oliver wondered leaning into the touch, he had spent so many days without a kind word let a lone a warm touch.

“A little,” Barry admitted, Oliver had been annoyed and intrigued when they first met he knew his looks. The annoyance was most gone but the intrigue was sill there, Barry was happy to hold Oliver's interest he also enjoyed puzzles.

Oliver chuckled softly as he leaned back, it had been a long few days and he a valid doctor's excuse to remain in bed and for once he was inclined to take it. Tugging Barry to him he wrapped his arms around the slimmer frame, “Working on it.”

Barry blinked when he was pulled forward, Oliver did like to let his actions speak for him. Snuggling against warm green and solid muscle he closed his eyes, “You're doing great.”

Oliver smiled fondly as he laid his cheek on soft hair, eyes closing as he did so, “Go to sleep you are talking nonsense.”

“Whatever you say Ollie,” Barry yawned back as he smiled, allowing the slow even beating of Oliver's heart to lull him the rest of the way to sleep.

~~**Hold me now Warm my heart Stay with me** ~~

Well so ends my first One Shot for this ship, they are just too damn cute together. I hope you all enjoyed this, if not I am still new to this Fandom so please bare with me? Hope to see you all again.


End file.
